Dorian Frost
D'orian Frost is a character in the infamous Storybrooke high RP on Gaiaonline. He is the son of Elsa and Jack Frost and future king of Arendell. He is portrayed by Tom Felton. 'Personality Dorian is a kind fun loving guy and kind of a goof at times. He makes funny jokes (sometimes sexual ) about his friends.He's ALSO a big flirt! He does have a serious side though and we see this when he's around Chole and his family or when faced with a serious sutiation. At times because of his power he can be closed off. 'History' Childhood '' '' Dorian is the son of Queen Elsa and Jack Frost and the next in line for the throne.His life and childhood well it wasn't easy.His mom always told him he was normal just like the other kids but one day in the summer when he was playing tag with the neighborhood children he tagged a young girl and she became frozen at his touch.The other children screamed in fear.Luckly his mom was able to undo the spell but still to this day that memory haunts him.So like his mother once did he wears gloves to block his powers.His are black and leather. Dorian has a cousien Derek and the two were always close.His cousin always told him that his powers are "Cool" pun intended or "bad ass". He also has a tiwn sister CJ. He was aways close to his twin sister for they undertsand each other. Unlike him his sisters powers can only be used if she has a object like a staff in her hand.She had a simiular insadent like Dorian did which will be explained later in the rp. When I met ya in the summer When Dorian and Cj were young Elsa decided to have her children visit Emma and their fami ly. Dorian unlike now was very shy back then and weary about playing with Liam and his sisters.Then a beautiful young girl named Chole asked him to play tag with them and for some reason he couldn't say no to her. he crushed on her hard and still does to this day. He and CJ enjoyed the visit so much they beged their mother to come back every to almost every summer or winter.Dorian and CJ enjoyed making snow man for the Jones children or even "summoning" Olaf to give them "warm hugs" School Life: In school Dorian is part of the infamous wolf pack. Through out the years he with Liams approval had added more members to the pack.The only rule really for the wolf pack is to "Be sexy".He added that rul e. With the pack Dorian has caused some trouble and has organized under age drinking parties which are usually fun.This years however was a disaster with Pan showing up and then Chole turning dark. Dorian is currently stuggeling with Chole being dark and trying to help her also with Rhys and his love life promblems and his drinking.It seems this year his heart was put through hell back back litterally. 'Relationships' CJ '' Cj is his twin sister. They are pretty close and have delt with a lot of simualr issues together. While not much about their reationship is discussed in the rp so far Dorian does love all his family. ''Derek '' His FREAKEN AWESOME CUZ .NOUGH SAID! ''Chole Jones '' '' '' He loves her I mean anyone with eyes can see that.However he hasn't treated her like he should and he knows that.He blames himself for her turning dark even though it wasn't totally his fault. Dorian started to fall in love with Chole the moment he first met her.The two would build snow man together and she was the first of the Jones family to learn of his powers. Before he left that first summer he picked a Blue rose for Chole so she could "Remember the fun summer they had".Chole looks at him and says"What if it wilts?" Dorian then uses his magic to make the rose frozen and says "Now you'll have it forever" and Chole did up untill when she turned dark she crushed it. While Chole was dark Dorian tried to tell Chole he loved her but nothing registered instead she tormented and tuanted him as a result of Theo's spell she blames him for her misery. Dorian is determined though to break the spell and when Chole first took off stole Rhys compass to try and look for her.He also "borrowed" a book from the libary on Common spell cures.However when he tried to kiss chole it didn't work or break the spell it made things worse for the Ice Prince. He hopes he can get "His Chole" back. <3 While not let disuccsed in the rp Chole is like his Anna and can help him control his abilities. ''Rhys Sparrow'' '' Rhys is Dorian's best "mate". Dorian met Rhys while at the school and imeadtly the two hit it off.They have always been their for each other through thick and thin. However this is real ly put to the test this year. Rhys dealing with his own heart break turns to excessive drinking.For a while Dori goes and checks on him and tries to sober him up untill one day the stress gets to the Ice prince.He ends up takceling Rhys and pretty much calling him out on not really helping him with the dark Chole suitation and tells him to"Grow a f***ing pair already", None the less he still consideres Rhys his best friend and wants to see him happy.The two share a dorm room at the school. A lot of the twos antics are shown in the rp.Drunk Rhys asked Dorian to be his "Girlfriend" and Dorian agrees.The two makes these jokes towards each other when they are sober and it seems to really creep out Faith Jones and gets a eye roll from Liam Jones as well. '''Da pack! Freshmen year Dorian meet a few famiular faces.By the time the school year was in full swig Liam, Derek, Roland,Rhys and Flynnigan Fitzherbert had become good friends and himself . This was the beginning of the Wolf Pack.Dorian refers to them as "The founding fathers of the pack".The only rule of the pack is to well be a sexy male. Through out the years they had gathered more members such as Dai ,Kovu,Felix and Diablo and plan to get any other sexy male to join them. One night the other orignal members were doing shots.Liam shows up late and says "You're acting like a pack of dogs" Dorian hands him a shot and then they all agree that's what they'll call them selves.They all throw back a shot of rum at the same time and howeled thus the gang now had a name. The gang of boys have become quite close and are often seen having lunch together at the infamous "Wolf pack table" with their ladies. 'Abilities' Dorian has ice magic.He can freeze things and people like his mom and make it snow and stuff like his dad.However Dorians power is unique and while was only shown once in the rp against pan Dorian also uses his powers to make weapons out of ice as well and walls. Category:The Wolf Pack Category:Students Category:Male Students Category:Frost Family Category:Characters